100 Count Drabbles
by JosephineKaitlyn
Summary: My version of 100 word count drabbles. Will contain many of the characters and variety of ships as well as my OC Keira. Prompts welcome! Goal: 100 drabbles. *Wish me luck!*
1. Solo

"Lauren!" The shout could have been heard in New York, because _damn_, that girl had lungs.  
Lauren turned around, sighing, "Yes, Rachel?" she replied, looking down at the smaller girl.  
"I wanted to tell you I was very pleased and proud of the fact that you made your glee club debut," Rachel said matter-of-factly, "I know it is hard to get up and sing in front of such talent."  
Lauren snorted, _And by talent you mean yourself don't you Berry, you conceited little brat,_ Lauren thought nastily. "Thank you Rachel, that means so much." Lauren replied.  
Rachel smiled and left.


	2. Valentine's

"Jesus, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed.  
"What?" his boyfriend asked innocently.  
"I left you alone for two minutes!" Kurt replied, "Where did all this come from?" Kurt looked around the living room that had been filled with flowers, candles, and, lace.  
"Happy Valentine's Day baby," Blaine whispered to him, "Our first Valentine's in the apartment, can you believe it?"  
Kurt shook his head, "No I can't," he replied turning to face Blaine, "I can't believe you did all this either."  
Blaine smiled, "I wanted it to be perfect, just like you."  
Kurt blushed, "I love you."  
"I love you more," Blaine replied.


	3. Quinn!

Santana Lopez-Fabray dropped her shopping bags on the table of her and her wife's home.  
"Quinn! I'm home!" Santana called.  
There was no reply.  
Santana panicked, Quinn _always_ replied. Was something wrong?  
"Quinn! Quinn?"  
"San! I'm up here," she heard a voice call.  
Santana found her wife on the floor of the bathroom, tear tracks glittering her face.  
"Quinn," Santana whispered, joining her wife on the floor, "What's wrong, are you hurt?"  
Quinn shook her head, "No San, I'm fine. Sannie... I'm pregnant."  
_"Really?"_  
"Really."  
Santana giggled, "We're finally going to be moms."  
"Yeah, we are." Quinn said smiling hugely.


	4. Summer

Splash!  
"Blaine! You're getting me wet!" Kurt huffed looking at his newly-drenched boyfriend.  
Blaine rolled his eyes, "Kurt, baby, isn't that the point of the pool?"  
"Maybe for you," Kurt replied.  
"Come on Kurt!" Blaine begged, "The water's nice and warm."  
Kurt took off his sunglasses, "No, Blaine."  
Blaine pouted.  
"Nope," Kurt said, "Won't work this time."  
Blaine's pout intensified and Kurt crumbled quickly.  
"Fine, _fine!_" Kurt said unable to resist, "But just for a minute."  
One minute quickly escalated into hours once Blaine challenged Kurt to splash fights and races. Kurt pretended to hate it, but Blaine knew better.


	5. Really, Puck?

"Puckerman!"  
Noah turned around and smirked at the look on his sometimes lover's face. "Can I help you Ms. Zizes?"  
"Don't pull the _'Ms. Zizes'_ shit with me, Noah." Lauren snapped fire in her eyes.  
"What's up babe?" Noah flirted.  
"I am not your _'babe'_. What're you doing screwing around with a teacher?" Lauren asked.  
Noah's face closed off. _"I don't know what you're talking about."_ he snapped.  
"Please, Puck. Everyone knows like cougars." she said, "But this is bad, even for you." she added worriedly.  
"You don't care. Don't pretend."  
As he walked away she muttered, "I do care."


	6. Hi, my name is Keira

"Hi my name is Keira. I'm a transfer student from a private school in Westerville. Pleasure to meet you all." Keira said quickly before navigating her way to the seat the teacher indicated would be hers.  
Keira could feel herself blushing. Typically, she had worked herself into such a panic the day before she missed the first day. Now she was forced to introduce herself, since everyone could tell she was new.  
_I swear I will never live in a one-horse town when I have kids. Too easy to become judgemental,_ she thought as she settled back in her chair.


	7. Hazel Eyes

**A/N: **This is in the PJO/Glee universe based on my story Percy Jackson and the McKinley Kids. This is something the brothers talked about the first time they had coffee together.

x Phina

"So how'd you end up with hazel eyes?" Percy asked Blaine as he sipped his coffee.

"I dunno," Blaine shrugged, "My eyes seemed to confuse dad too. But he seems to think my mom's DNA was just too strong and her brown eyes disagreed with the green too much."

Percy snorted, "Well you've got the unruly black hair anyway."

Blaine touched his hair almost self consciously, "At least _yours_ isn't curly," he replied moodily, "I _hate_ my curls. They never stay put!"

"So that's why you put eighty pounds of gel in it!" Percy exclaimed, looking fondly at his brother.


	8. Pretty

"Quinn, do you think I'm pretty?" a small voice asks.

Quinn turns to find Tina looking at her, her eyes dark with self-loathing. Quinn knew that look, she was more familiar with it than she would ever admit.

"Tina, you're beautiful," Quinn whispers, "More beautiful than you can see."

"Really?" Tina asks softly.

"Absolutely," Quinn replies, "I wouldn't lie to you,Tina. We're best friends. Don't ever forget that. Promise me."

"I promise Quinn."

**A/N: **So I don't even know where this AU fluff came from. I guess I just am really fascinated but the idea of Tina and Quinn secretly being best friends. Like they practice together and eat pizza and have sleepovers but no one knows.

x Phina


	9. Confession

"Why do you hate me so much?" Rachel screamed down the hallway, "Because I'm talented? Because I am going places? Or is it because of _him?_"

Quinn turned, "This was never about _any of that!_"

"Then what is it?" Rachel asked, her eyes flashing.

"_I'm in love with you!_" Quinn yelled.

Rachel stood there, gaping. Quinn, realizing where she was froze, eyes darting furiously, looking for a way out.

"What?" Rachel whispered.

Quinn grabbed her hand & pulled her into the closest room. Luckily it was the girl's restroom.

"I love you, Rachel." Quinn breathed.

"I love you too." Rachel replied.


End file.
